We're Going Down, Down
by rose'sturn10
Summary: When Puck and Blaine find out Kurt's secret disability. Both boys fight to be the one to win Kurt's heart. Rock music based. Will contain lots of song lyrics. Klaine/PucKurt.
1. Chapter 1

Title: We're Going Down, Down.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Chapter: (01/_)

Pairings: Alternating between Klaine & PucKurt.

Rating: M(just to be safe)

Summary: When Puck and Blaine find out Kurt's secret disability. Both boys fight to be the one to win Kurt's heart. Rock music based.

FeedBack: A lot Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did, I would be ten times the awesome I already am!

Slight AU. Hope you enjoy this. :}I

#####################################################

**[**Chapter 1:**]**

((((The Games Begin! Part 1))))

The lights went dim and the guitar chords played as three male figures stood on stage. The smallest of the three stood in center stage and belted out lyrics in perfect melody.

_She says she's no good_

_With words but I'm worse_

_Barley stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic"_

_Or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words_

_Too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's, "It can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "No one should ever like"_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

The other two singers prepared for the chorus.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

The medium sized singer who stood at the right of the stage took a breath before it was his turn to sing.

_You always fold just_

_Before you're found out_

_Drink up, its last call, last resort_

_But only the first mistake and_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

The tallest male started to sing.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

All three singers joined in for the chorus again.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart for half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

The tall male began to sing again.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You're been saving for his mattress_

_(mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you_

_Crawling into bed with me_

They joined in union once more.

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance!_

_Dance, Dance!_

_Dance, Dance!_

_Dance, Dance!_

The trio finished their performance and received tremendous feedback.

Kurt, Blaine, and Puck walked off the stage of the McKinley auditorium and joined their glee club. Tina was the first to shower Kurt with compliments.

"Kurt, you were amazing!" She said. "Thank you" was all he said back, to all complimenters. Later, Kurt needed a few things from his locker. He got it open and began transferring items from his satchel to his locker.

Meanwhile, Puck was walking through the halls searching for Kurt. he wanted to give him something for the help on tonight's number. He finally saw Kurt by his locker. Puck approached him with a grin.

"Kurt", Puck said but it didn't look like Kurt could hear him. "Kurt!" He said more firmly, but the pale boy continued going through things in his locker. It wasn't until Kurt took a glance towards Puck's direction that he had noticed Puck standing there.

"Oh crap." Kurt said as he dug into his locker pulling out a tiny tan colored object that he stuck in his ear. Kurt looked a little embarrassed. It took Puck a while to put two and two together. Eventually, he got five. Puck's eyes widen at Kurt. Kurt's eyes started to become watery.

"Kurt?" Puck tilted his head as he asked, "Are you...deaf?"

Kurt looked down to his shoes. "Part...deaf" Kurt said, fighting sobs. He didn't want anyone to find out. He thought he'd gotten away, leading every one that he was just a normal gay boy. Puck just put his hand over Kurt's chin. Tears ran out of Kurt's eyes. Puck wanted to say something but couldn't tie the words together. So instead, he raised Kurt's chin and lowered him self to kiss him. An instant flash of warmth ran through his body.

Kurt separated after a few minutes had passed.

"Puck, what are you doing? I'm with Blaine, I can't do this to him." He scolded. The kiss Puck had given Kurt made him hungry for more. Kurt closed him locker before walking away.

"Have you told Blaine yet?" He asked making Kurt back. "What do you think?" Kurt responded coldly. He was already upset that Puck had found out his life secret. The only people who knew were his dad and a little later on, Finn and Carole. When the Hudsons came to move in, him and his father would have signal discussions since Kurt never really wore his ear aid except for school and after events. The way Finn looked at him was like if he was a monkey in a zoo. Puck then walked closer to him.

"Why not?" He asked back. Kurt didn't want Blaine to know because he felt it would end their relationship. I made Kurt feel like an extra load on someone's back. He felt like Blaine would leave him because it might be too difficult for him. More tears filled his eyes as he thought about it.

Kurt turned the opposite direction of Puck and walked away. Puck caught up to him and pulled on his arm making him turn to him. Puck pulled him closer as they're lips met once again.

"I just wanted to tell you that if that Blaine kid doesn't like for who you are, you'll always have me." Puck pressed his forehead on to Kurt's. Kurt's eyes pored out as he separated from him and ran out of the hallway.

**[**END CHAPTER**]**

AN-That was the first chapter to my new story. I just can't help but write new things. Reviews to keep you from waiting on more.

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] :{D**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We're Going Down, Down.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Chapter: (01/_)

Pairings: Alternating between Klaine & PucKurt.

Rating: M(just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

AN- Thanks for the people who corrected my very bad spelling. Sorry, I guess I'm just one with the keyboard and couldn't see what I was typing from being in the zone.

Slight AU. Hope you enjoy this. :}I Plus, I made sure everything was nice and neat this time. ^_^

#####################################################

**[**Chapter 2:**]**

((((The Games Begin! Part 2))))

Kurt had gotten a ride from Blaine and ended up staying in his room for the rest of the day. Kurt stared at his mirror, looking at how he seemed to look perfectly fine. He still saw that one flaw no one else saw. The only reason Puck knew was because Kurt made a mistake on not only taking off his hearing aid at school, but by assuming no one would talk to him.

Kurt went through his ipod and selected a Maroon 5 track.

The simple beat filled Kurt up. His favorite type of singing wasn't with his voice. His favorite type of singing was with his hands.

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<br>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be<em>

_So let me be, and I'll set you free, oh yeah_

_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody<br>Who can comfort me, oh yeah  
>Why won't you answer me?<br>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm Gonna get you back<em>

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<br>Not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know  
>It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show<em>

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery  
>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<br>_

Kurt signed happily. From his window, a determined Noah Puckerman climbed to see Kurt knowing little about what his father might do to him if he gets caught. Kurt was halfway through the song when he felt vibrations coming from his window. He turned to see a grinning Puck looking through his window. Kurt stopped the music at once and walked towards the window.

_Open the window, I want to talk to you._

Kurt saw Puck's lips say. Kurt lifted the window and Puck crawled through the small window opening. Kurt sat on his head staring at Puck.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

Puck stood near the window just incase someone decided to barge in.

Puck gave a guilty look and breathed heavily before saying:

"I told Blaine about you being deaf."

Kurt shot up almost pouncing on Puck.

"What why would you do that!"

Kurt said and signed at the same time. Once he noticed he was signing at Puck, Kurt started to blush lightly. Puck took hold of Kurt's hands. They both sat on Kurt's bed. Puck felt the softness of Kurt's palm. Puck felt like a brick compared to Kurt.

"He said it was okay, he loves just the same."

Puck looked to Kurt. Puck seemed to be lost in the great sea that was Kurt's eyes. He wanted to lie to Kurt. He wanted Kurt to ditch the Princeton jock and be with him instead. He just never got the courage to tell Kurt cause he'd think Kurt wouldn't take him seriously with all the Quinn baby trouble and his man-whore reputation. He couldn't help himself. Kurt was just so perfect to him. He was happy being who he was. He would never let anything influence him.

If he could, Puck wouldn't let anything touch him. Puck couldn't wait anymore. So he pulled Kurt towards him. Their lips met and they didn't seem to separate. Kurt wanted Puck just as much as Puck wanted him, but he just assumed it would never happened based on his history of partners.

Puck laid Kurt down on the bed and kissed the side of his neck. Kurt's breath hardened as Puck was now kissing up and down the boy's chest. Puck returned to kissing Kurt on the lips. Just as Puck was about to unbutton Kurt's shirt, Blaine walked through Kurt's door and froze at the sight. Kurt sat up and pushed Puck off.

"Blaine! W-what are you doing here? I-I thought you were at a Warblers meeting today."

Tears swelled in Kurt's eyes. He didn't want to see the way Blaine was looking at him right now.

"It's over. W-what's going on here?"

Blaine said seemingly casual staring at Kurt.

"Uh, we were just rehearsing for glee club. A-and"

Puck said trying to sound

Blaine shook his head.

"I want to hear it from him. Kurt, if this is about you having a disability. You only have to know that as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and rubbed it softly.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said with tears on his face.

"Puck, can you please leave us?"

Blaine asked with a distinctive look on his face. Puck knew he was pissed, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Kurt that he could have stopped so Puck responded:

"No, I don't want anyone hurting Kurt. I'm staying."

"Fine, but do you have any idea what you've done?"

Blaine looked like eye was about to burst open.

"You've jeopardized our relationship, Puck!"

Puck looked to Kurt who was now looking down at his shoes.

"Blaine, you're scaring him."

Blaine looked to Kurt. His tears ran across his cheeks. Blaine sat by him.

"Sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Maybe if you kept your cool once in a while, he would have told you about his disability."

"Just shut up Puckerman!"

Blaine stood and glared at him.

"P-please st-t-op." Kurt wheezed.

Both men looked to Kurt,

"I don't want anyone getting hurt. The only way this can be done is by song."

Kurt looked at them and the two of them seemed to cool down.

Puck smirked.

"Let the games begin."

**[**END CHAPTER**]**

AN-And that was chapter two. I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews to keep you from waiting on more.

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] :{D**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: We're Going Down, Down.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Chapter: (01/_)

Pairings: Alternating between Klaine & PucKurt.

Rating: M(just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

AN-

Slight AU. Hope you enjoy this. :}I Plus, I made sure everything was nice and neat this time. ^_^

#####################################################

**[**Chapter 3:**]**

**(((**Round 1**)))**

Blaine readied the choir room for the performance as Puck was bringing Kurt to see them. As they walked through the halls, Puck held Kurt's hand and stopped a few rooms away from the choir room. Kurt looked at Puck, eager to know why he stopped them from going on.

"I just", Puck played the words in his mind trying to sound exceptional. He took Kurt by the waste and pulled him closer. "I just love you, hopefully more than that Warble kid." Puck leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt allowed it at first, but the he separated them.

"You were gonna show me something?" Kurt said trying to get Puck to redirect his attention to its prime focus. Puck walked with Kurt to the choir room.

"Well, you know how Blaine caught us making out yesterday?" Puck told Kurt which he just sighed. "Don't remind me." was all Kurt said.

"Okay, well, me and Blaine sorta came up with a mash-up number for you."

Kurt looked a little confused. "A mash-up, about yesterday?" Kurt asked as Puck nodded. They were already at the door as Blaine waited for them.

"Kurt. How are you doing?" Blaine said while signing to Kurt at the same time. Kurt blushed a bit. He didn't expect Blaine to learn how to sign just for Kurt's convenience. Puck walked in front of them. "Quit showing off hobbit and start singing." Puck said harshly.

"Okay, but before we do, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and I don't care if you are death. I will always be there for you." Blaine ended his small speech before joining Puck in the mash-up they worked on together. Puck was the first to sing just as the music begun to play.

_I confess, I messed up_

_dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around_

_And I know you dressed up_

_Said "hey kid you'll never live this down"_

_Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

Blaine joined in with his part of the mash-up.

_Girl you really got me bad. You really got me bad. I'm gonna get you back. Gonna get you back._

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend. And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send. Somehow it cuts me much more deeper than it seems. You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed. So let me be and I'll set you free. Oh yeah._

The taller male walked towards Kurt. He tried really hard not to kiss him at "Kiss her, kiss her" and instead twirled Kurt with one hand and sat him near a chair.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_Write me off, give up on me_

_Cause darling, what did you expect_

_I'm just off a lost cause_

_a long shot, don't even take this bet_

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

Blaine cut in front of Puck and kneeled next to Kurt. It was his turn to sing.

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah. Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah._

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah. Why won't you answer me. answer me yeah._

_I am in misery oh yeah. There ain't no other who can comfort me oh yeah. Why won't you answer me. You're silence is slowly killing me oh yeah._

_Your salty skin and how it mixes with mine. The way it feels to be completely intertwined. Its not that I didn't care it's that I didn't know. It's not what I didn't feel it's what I didn't show. _

Now it was Blaine who wanted to kiss Kurt. Before he had a chance to, Puck turned Kurt around with him still on the chair. Puck sung with Blaine following to make an echo.

_always on, (always on)_

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_always on, (always on)_

_But I won't call you on it_

_always on, (always on)_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Blaine led Kurt up from the chair and spun him a good few times while singing:

_So let me be and I'll set you free._

_Say your faith is shaken. You must be mistaken._

_You keep me wide-awake and waiting for the sun._

Before Blaine could finish the verse, Puck stole it from him.

_I'm desperate and confused._

_So far away from you._

_I'm getting here._

_And I don't care where I have to go!_

The both of them sung the last part to the mash-up looking at each other ragingly.

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah. Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah._

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah. Why won't you answer me. answer me yeah._

Kurt stood looking at how they wanted to tear each other apart for him. He broke their attentive stare match as he spoke to them.

"Well" Kurt started," That was excellent, really excellent. It makes it even harder to choose." Kurt gave an awkward laugh.

**[**END CHAPTER**]**

AN- Please tell me what you think about it!, I'm not a big fan of awkward silences so keep the conversation going! ^_^

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] :{D**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: We're Going Down, Down.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Chapter: (04/_)

Pairings: Alternating between Klaine & PucKurt.

Rating: M(just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

AN-

Slight AU. Hope you enjoy this, I know I did. Hahahaha. :}I #####################################################

**[**Chapter 4:**]**

**(((**What the what!**)))**

Kurt was in the middle of the choir room trying to decide who would be his new boyfriend. He live Blaine because he was really kind and gentle as a boyfriend. On the other hand, Kurt liked Puck because he offered himself to him if Blaine decided to have second thoughts.

Kurt sighed before talking to his two contenders.

"I admire both of you and thats why I will tell you who I will choose" Kurt paused "Through song. Also I really have a hard time deciding on things that aren't clothes and that's why I want to tell you once the month is out."

The two boys gapped at Kurt.

"I know it's a little longer than you'd expected, but I sorta enjoy the idea of singing for your soul mate." Kurt gave a small smile. The two boys nodded at him. That's when Finn entered the choir room. He looked between the three boys wondering what was occurring.

"Hey, Kurt" Finn finally said. "Burt told me the navigator needs a part and wont be able to pick you up." He kept glancing at the other two.

"That's okay, you can take me." Kurt stated.

"That's what I was about to say." Finn said while Kurt got his things."Well, see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the show." Kurt said waving his small hand at them. As the two walked to the parking lot, Finn couldn't help but want to know what had happened in there. Blaine and Puck looked really odd.

"What happened with Puck and Blaine?" Finn started. "They seemed a little off today."

Finn glanced at Kurt as he was looking outside his window.

"They know. About my other thing." Kurt said not to pleasantly.

"How'd you let that happen?" Finn said looking at Kurt and the road simultaneously.

"It was after our Fallout Boy number and the stupid ear aid was making my ear itch so I took it off for one minute. Then Puck walked up to me, but I couldn't hear him. He found out and told Blaine out of concern. Now they both claim it will be better for me to be with one of them. They just don't seem happy with losing." Kurt looked to Finn for advice but it looked like he was still stuck on Fallout Boy.

"So they're like fighting?" Finn responded. Kurt nodded and then said "Yes, for me. What should I do?"

Finn stared at the steering wheel once they arrived home. "Isn't Blaine your boyfriend though? I mean that's the reason why he transferred to McKinley, right? Just choose Blaine. It'll be easier and less of a mess."

"But what if I start to feel for Puck?" Kurt asked Finn half expecting a descent answer and half expecting Finn to look up the answer on Chacha. Finn came up with an answer just as Kurt thought he'd given up.

"I don't think Puck would be as good as Blaine. I mean, he's made you happy so many times before. Why do you want to mess it up?" With that the two teens began to get out of the car and head towards the house. Kurt went down stairs to his room bringing with him his satchel and a box of wheat thins.

Kurt sat on his revolving chair thinking about his choice for further boyfriend. Then Kurt came up with the ultimate idea. Instead of telling them, why couldn't he sing it to them. Kurt already had the song in mind that would keep the two guessing. What would be the next task is the corriography. Kurt had a simple lay out of it. Now all he needed was something to wear. This was gonna be a long night

############We're Going Down, Down###########

It was close to the end of school and Kurt had already sent the news to Blaine and Puck to meet him in the auditorium. The two boys both thought Kurt was going to revile to them the gentleman worthy of his heart. They made their way inside and took a seat near the center. They suddenly heard Kurt's voice talk to them.

"I'm going to need you two to sit up here on the stage." They obeyed even though they couldn't see him. Blaine and Puck took their assigned seats up on stage were two chairs with their names on each one. The lights went out and music started playing. Kurt was then seen coming from Blaine's side of the room dressed in black tight pants, white flannel with the sleeves rolled up, black vest, and a light blue tie. While the contenders' eyes adjusted to the light, Kurt walked behind Puck's chair and started singing.

_Sugar, sugar...mmmm_

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_

Kurt walked in front of Puck, touching Puck's chest with one hand while grabbing on to the chair. Kurt continued singing.

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_Come one, honey, let me know_

Kurt dragged his hands over the soft vest. At "just reach out and touch me" Puck couldn't help but hold Kurt by the waist and bring him to his lap. Blaine looking absolutely unhappy, just saw as he was thinking Puck had won the beautiful Kurt's heart. Kurt unwrapped himself from Puck's arms. Standing up from the chair, he started walking towards Blaine. Kurt lifted his leg and place his foot in between Blaine's groin making his now boyfriend shiver in pleasure.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

Kurt brushed his hand against Blaine's cheek and slid down to unbutton his shirt. Blaine smirked at Puck in triumph.

_Now hold on a minute before we go any further_

_Give me a dime so I can call my mother_

Kurt resisted wanting to rip Blaine's shirt off but kept in mind it would ruin the preformance he worked hard on last night. He walked back to Puck and sat on his lap before singing:

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At least he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

Puck began to grind against Kurt while giving Blaine a "I win" look, but then Kurt started advancing to Blaine again. Kurt started breathing down Blaine's neck while sliding his hands up and down the Dalton boy's chest.

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

Now it was Blaine's turn to be sat on by Kurt. Kurt sat on the boy's legs and led Blaine to his neck which gladly kissed. Blaine's action almost caused Kurt to loose focus in what he was doing. Allowing the boy's actions, he continued.

_His heart is beating like a drum_

_Cause at last he's got his girl home_

_Relax baby, now we're all alone_

Kurt advanced towards the middle of them seeing as Puck wanted attention as well. The two males felt Kurt from his inner thighs to the side of his torso. Kurt started to walk towards Puck's chair, grabbing on to his thigh making Puck twitch with excitement.

_They wake up at dawn 'cause that's when all the birds are singing_

_Two total but that ain't what they're thinking_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come sugar let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and grab me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

Kurt stepped to the back of the stage as the others followed, crawling on the floor like animals.

_If you want my body._

Kurt finished as the lights went back on. Kurt was in shock at how much damage he's done. Blaine's pants were totally creamed and Puck's jeans had a huge bulge that looked like it would rip apart the fabric. Both of them looked sweaty and panted.

"You guys should probably get dressed. And see you guys later." Kurt walked towards the doors until he was interrupted by Puck.

"Wait, who won?"

Kurt turned around with a smirk looking at both of them.

"Who do you think?" With that, he walked out to the parking lot towards his fixed car.

**[**END CHAPTER**]**

AN- Compliments would be nice you know! Haha.

You know this was really hard to write since I had to keep myself from a boner throughout the whole thing. ^_^ Reviews!

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] :{D**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: We're Going Down, Down.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Chapter: (05/_)

Pairings: Alternating between Klaine & PucKurt.

Rating: M(just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

AN- This sux! I didn't end up going to Glee 3D. :( Stupid friends getting ground all of a sudden!

Slight AU.

#####################################################

**[**Chapter 5:**]**

**(((**Double Teamed!**)))**

The day after left Kurt in a pickle in making a decision. The two contestants made their way to get Kurt alone for a "private performance".

Kurt was about done visiting his locker and looked around so no one could see him putting on his ear-aid. He closed his locker and walked off to the parking lot. Puck had been following Kurt ever since school ended and wanted to srprise him. He saw him walk towards his Navigator. Puck monuvered himself to the passenger seat without Kurt seeing him. Once Kurt unlocked the car door, it unlocked the passengerseat as well and Puck slipped inside before Kurt could see him.

"So where are we going?" He said intererupting the peaceful quiet inside his car. Kurt jolted in his seat when he saw Puck sitting inside his car.

"Freakin, Puck! What are you doing here?" Kurt said fixing his hair which he was sure had stood on its ends from the scare. Puck grinned at him warmly.

"I wanted to visit you and I thought I could save some money riding with you." Puck gave his charming smile, but Kurt didn't looked like he was convienced.

"Okay" he said. Puck was shocked at how easy that went. He buckled himself in and move around the seat trying to get comfy. Kurt started the car and drove to his house. The drive was quiet. Neither of them talked along the way. The two stepped out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Blaine, are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" Kurt said to his boyfriend as they walked inside the house.

"Is anybody home?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think so," Kurt said "Burt told me he was having diner with Carloe and Finn was going to playing video games with Artie and the others.

"Perfect" Puck smirked. He took Kurt's arms and put them over his neck as he took hold of the younger male by the hips. Kurt glared at him with his ocean blue eyes. Puck leaned down to kiss Kurt's cheeks.

"Where's your room?" Blaine asked in a hurry to get out of his clothes and have fun with his boyfriend. Kurt pulled on Blaine's tie lightly leading him to the basement.

Puck carried Kurt off to the bed and kissed his way from Kurt's neck to his lips. Puck then buried his head under the other boy's shirt kissing him lightly over his chest and stomach. Kurt pulled him off as he stripped it off and grabbed Puck on top of him. Puck didn't like being in the situation when there wasn't any music so he turned on his iPod by the table.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking _

_as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then you think of what you did andI hope to god he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

A war of tounges begun between Kurt and Blaine's kiss. Blaine threw off his shirt and jacket and was left with his tie and pants. Kurt held to the belt and tie as they shared a deep kiss. Blaine couldn't help but grind on his pale skinned partner.

_I've got more wit,_

_A better kiss,_

_A hotter touch,_

_A better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

Puck and Kurt were both in their underwear, well atleast Kurt was. Puck began unbuckling his belt, but was struggling to get it off him. Kurt helped him and managed to free Puckzilla from its clothed cage. Kurt stroked Puck gently as he kissed the mohawked boy's abs. Puck bit on his lip and tried to retain himself.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boy, and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us so camera man, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it were we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

Kurt clench on his bed sheets as Blaine swallowed him whole. To stop Kurt from releasing to early, Blaine switched from kissing Kurt's neck, to kissing Kurt, and back to licking the head of Kuck's erect member. Kurt trembled from the pleasure that was felt from Blaine Anderson's lips.

_Now I do recall we were just getting to the part,_

_Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid_

_find a way to make you feel sick._

_I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention,_

_Lets not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

Kurt was curled against Puck as he kissed the neck of the smaller teen. Puck grabbed on to Kurt's ass as Kurt traces Puck's nipples. Puck slid Kurt down to the bed and tried his best to hold himself ontop of him. Puck continued the kiss trail from the pale chest to his neck.

"Wait"

Kurt said as Blaine positioned them. Blaine just ran his hand in Kurt's hair.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Just promise me one thing,"

Blaine said signing in Kurt's hand incase he couldn't hear him good enough or couldn't read his lips from how dark the room was.

"Don't give yourself to Puck. I know this is sorta competition and all. But Puck might want to cheat his way to be with you."

"And you don't think this is sorta cheating?" Kurt pointed out.

"Not really, I am your current boyfriend" Blaine gave a slight chuckle.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me and Puck. I'm not going to let him have his way with me. I promise."

_Dance to this beat! Dance to this beat!_

_Dance to this beat!_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster_

"We can't tell anyone what just happened. Not even Blain, especailly not Blaine. It would just distroy him." Kurt said as the two cum coated males layed on top of Kurt's bed nude.

**[**END CHAPTER**]**

AN- *Hides under rock* Please don't kill me Klaine fans!

This will all be patched up in no time!

Reviews!

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] :{D**


End file.
